The present invention relates in general to a liquid crystal display device, and, more particularly, the invention relates to a liquid crystal display device in which pixel electrodes and counter electrodes are formed on a liquid-crystal-surface side of one substrate of respective substrates which are arranged to face each other with liquid crystal disposed therebetween.
Recently, consideration has been given to a liquid crystal display device having a constitution in which a counter electrode, which is formed as a transparent electrode, is formed over the whole area of a pixel region, except for a periphery of the pixel region, and strip-like pixel electrodes formed as transparent electrodes, which extend in one direction and are arranged in parallel in a direction which intersects the one direction, are formed over the counter electrode by way of an insulation film.
Such a liquid crystal display device is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Hei 11(1999)-202356 and the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,233,034.